


Cold Feet

by Snappykitten



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluffy, M/M, Slice of Life, late as hell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 12:29:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13501692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snappykitten/pseuds/Snappykitten
Summary: This should have been posted exactly 29 days ago, but since my computer died and took my work with it, this is a completely watered down version of my original 1.5k ficklet.This is for eee_mur/aeeimr.





	Cold Feet

It had been a pleasant day of nothingness, a little thing here and there of watering plants and cleaning up the apartment; Yuri felt that even though they had done so little they were still entitled to snuggling on the couch. Otabek had a different outlook on the idea of progress obviously, his mind was still wrapped up in what they could be doing. They could be washing their bed clothes, or vacuuming Potya’s hair from the carpet, but no, Yuri had made it very clear that watering the plants, completing the dishes and getting the clothes into the hamper from their home on the bedroom floor had been enough progress for one day. So here they were, snuggled up on the too-small couch watching some rerun on their spotty cable. 

“Beka, could you scoot back a little more? I’m about to fall off the couch.” Yuri seemed to always have something like this to nag about when it came to their old couch. Something that Otabek really had no control over, but loved trying to fix. 

“Yura, if you wouldn’t try to curl up, we may actually fit on this old thing.” He chuckled as he attempted to press more against the back of the couch, to no avail. He was flush against the back of the old couch and there was no where for him to go, “Yura, why don’t you try laying against me instead of attempting to curl up like Potya?” Otabek’s deep voice rumbled from his chest in his sleepy state beside Yuri. 

With a great huff of effort Yuri extended his legs to lay flush with Otabek. Something happend in that movement… Something that Yuri hadn’t expected; Otabek gave a yelp and jumped as if startled as Yuri’s ice cold feet came into contact with Otabek’s. “What the hell Beka?” Yuri asked, looking over his shoulder at the other. 

“Your feet! They are frozen!” There were few times that the Kazakh showed emotions past concentration and determination, this was one of those times. His face was drawn up in some form of disbelief; disbelief that Yuri’s feet could be that cold! Otabek knew he had messed up when he saw the smirk on Yuri’s face. 

“They are cold? it would be a shame if i touched you with them again…” Yuri mused as he pulled his feet back to press them against Otabek’s warm shins. There it was again, that yelp, a noise that Yuri wanted as a ring tone on his phone out of pure amusement. 

“Yuri Plisetski, touch me with your cold feet one more time!” Otabek grumbled out in a mock warning. 

“What will you do Altin?” Yuri grinned as he sat up, looking down on his boyfriend. “Are you going to punish me? pin me down and tickle me until i cry for you to stop?” shear strength normally determined the winner of their tickle wars, and Yuri knew he would normally lose, but this was too good to pass up! Yuri had made Otabek make a nearly inhuman sound! It was hard to make Otabek make any sound, let alone a yelp! It took only a minute for Yuri to reposition himself so he could pull his knees up and press his feet to the bare stomach of his boyfriend. 

The noise that came from Otabek was something of a cross between that of Potya’s cries for milk, and a strangled crow. A truly one of a kind yelp that only his deep voiced boyfriend could make, surely. There were tears in Yuri’s eyes as he laughed at the suffering of his love. “Otabek!!! What was that?!” the blond held his stomach as he laughed, unable to cease his obnoxious actions. 

Otabek was far from amused, but couldn’t help the smile that tugged at his lips as he watched Yuri laugh so hard. Okay the suffering and shock of this cold feet were all worth it to see Yuri laughing so hard. The quiet Kazakh took the opportunity that had presented itself and grabbed hold of Yuri’s ankles, wrapping a strong arm around them as he began to tickle them with the other. The howling laughter that came from Yuri was Otabek’s prize in all of this. He held Yuri in place as the torture continued. 

“Beka!! Beka stop!! I can’t!!” Yuri was panting and nearly completely out of breath as Otabek continued the assault. “Beks! Please! Mercy!… This is too much!!” the squirming blond had tears streaming down his face as Otabek continued. 

“Apologize.” Was all that Otabek would say as Yuri begged with a smile on his face and tears in his eyes for Beka to stop tickling him.

“I’m sorry!!! Beka!! Please!!! HAH! Stop!” Otabek continued for a few more moments before letting Yuri go, allowing him to catch his breath. Yuri laid back on the old couch once more, correctly this time, avoiding laying his feet on Beka’s exposed skin. As Yuri caught his breath, Otabek wrapped his arms around his tiger once more, settling on the old couch with his panting boyfriend, and re-runs in the back ground.


End file.
